HEGGY HEGGY HO
by FairyPrincess28
Summary: I am soooo Team Dave so of course it'll have D and G! Mas tries to win Gee back and things get a little nasty when Dave gets jealous.....
1. Mud

Hey all

Hey all! This is my first fanfic and I'm in love with these books so of course I was going to make my first fanfic about it. Once I write more and more stories I'll right some about Twilight and some of my other fav's. Enjoy! R&R plzz!!

**August 3**

**7:30 am**

"I LOBE U GEE!!" What fresh hell is going on?! And why am I being awakened to

my little sister screaming at me from the floor covered in mud?

**5 seconds later**

How on Slim's huge pajamas did Libby get through my barricaded door? "Mutti!!" I

yelled. "How did your lunatic daughter get in my room?" And to my complete and utter

shock she answered calmly, "Check your window love. She, Angus, and Gordy were

playing in the mud last night." I did a very nice impression of a fishy if I may say so

myself.

**2 minutes later**

Trying to get loony Libby out of my room. Blimey O'Reilly's trousers!! She's licking

me!! "Yummy kittykat." Ummm is this normal?? Like at all?? Great, there's mud all over

my floor and muddy paw prints AND it's the crack of dawn. The gang is supposed to

come over in 420 minutes….wow I actually did maths. I must be the smartest girl in all

today. Concentrate Sex Kitty. No school work on a Saturday.

**1 minute later**

Run run, pant pant. Got to get to the loo first. Absolute brillopads! No one has used the

loo today. I'm in luck since there is plenty shampoo and soap.

**2 seconds later**

Stepping into the hot shower spray. Mmmm. I could get used to this. Bloody hell! I can't

even get peace and quiet in the shower! "Go away whoever is intruding my Georgia

time!" That seemed perfectly all right to say. "Georgia Nicolson stop your bloody

selfishness. Your mutti and I are going to drop Libby off with your grandvati then we are

going to spend the day roaming around. No Italy Ponies or whatever you call him. Don't

forget to eat once in awhile." "Yes whatever Vati go enjoy your lovely day." I was in a

too good of a mood to argue with my vati today so I might as well as go with the flow.

By the way what a nice vati I have. I bet he knows that we don't have any food in the

house to eat so maybe he thought he was making a hillario joke or something. Well it

wasn't funny. And EVERYONE knows that Masimo is the Italian Stallion. Not a pony.

Or a horsey. Or something that eats hay….hehe ok I'm done. Obviously my family hasn't

gotten the newsflash that I'm not longer the girlfriend of the Italian Stallion but of Dave

the Laugh.

**10 minutes later**

This isn't good! I just got out of the shower and the doorbell is ringing. I don't have time

to get dressed and put on my natural makeup routine. Oh dear God. I can't believe I'm

going to have to answer the door in my towel. Wait isn't my supposed family home still.

**2 seconds later**

Okay then. They left since no one has bothered to tell me to get my arse out of the shower

and to the door. Well, that's an upside.

**1 second later**

Well a deffo downside would be someone is at the door. Oy! Stop the ringing. Run down

the stairs while gripping a towel is sooo not the easiest thing to do.

**6 seconds later**

Readjusting my nungas, patting down the hair and presto. Good as Gee the L will ever

get. Quick glance in the mirror. Hmm I actually don't look bad for just stepping out of

the shower. Maybe I will continue with this towel look. Dave would love that. Oo-er.

Hehe.

**1 minute later**

Oh dear Buddha's oversized pantaloonies. Almost forgot about the door. I'm betting it's

my true love to take me out for a quick snog in some bush or other.

**5 seconds later**

BLOODY HELL!!

Well I'm off for the night. While I'm gone I'll write in my notebook so I will have chappie 2 up tomorrow!! I know this is a short chappie but plzzz R&R!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Doorbell fight

_Sorry took me soooo long...had stupid maths homework...not fun at all...enjoy!! and thanks to my first three viewers!! you rock!!_

**15 minutes later**

You want to know what all the ringing was for? Well apparently Masimo came over and

wanted forgiveness and me to take him back. So he was standing at my door with daisies

in his hand. Erlack! I hate daisies. They aren't really romantic in my book. I would prefer

white or red rose.

**2 seconds later**

Where was I? Oh right! So then Dave came over to check on me cause he's so wonderful

like that and he didn't like finding Masimo at his door. Yes for some freaky deaky reason

Dave thinks he owns the door. Rightio. Then Dave told Masimo to leave his territory and

then he hit Dave with his handbag! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well The Vati didn't take

that too kindly so he started pushing Masimo up against the wall where to doorbell is

coincidently placed. The never of him to actually come over to my house and expect me

to talk to him after he broke my heart. He deserved everything Dave gave to him.

**4 minutes later**

All snuggly down on my bed with Dave's arms around me. He looked me in the eyes and

said, "My dear kittykat, why didn't you talk with Masimo?"

I went all jelloid.

"No Italian Ponies allowed in the house and that is le fact." I said in a casual voice.

"I told you that pretty pony had a handbag! I told you pretty pony had a handbaggggg!!"

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Gee?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you get dressed? I mean if you want to stay in a towel all day go ahead I

wouldn't mind one bit, but you might need your arms for our songfest I've prepared."

Oo-er and jelloid with knobs!

**5 minutes later**

I have kicked Dave out of my room and I still have no clue what to wear. I want to look

Sex Kittyish but vair casual. Oy! This is too hard.

**2 seconds later**

There. Purple shirt with jeans.

**1 second later**

No, baby blue shirt with jeans.

**1 second later**

Purple shirt and mini.

"Dave you can come in now."

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only PANTSSSS. Dancing Queen, feel the

beat from the PANTSSSS. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene--"

The only way to shut him up was a very quick trip to number 6 and a bit of lip nibbling.

**1 hour later**

We could not have been snogging for an hour without me knowing it!! I usually ramble

on and on about how wonderful the kiss is going and what I'm doing and what homework

for blodge I'll copy from Jas and how this is totally--

**30 minutes later**

Before I was so wonderfully interrupted by Captain PANTS, I was saying….bugger….I

don't remember what I was saying actually.

**5 minutes later**

Nice and cozy back in Dave's arms on my bed.

**3 minutes later**

Uh-oh! Totally forgot the gang was coming over. I had some time to clean up my room

because I heard Sven's pants before I heard them. Quickly look out the window.

They are now at the door.

**10 seconds later**

"DON'T TOUCH MY VIKING BRIDE YOU LOUSY CREAUTURE!"

Who the bloody hell is Sven talking to? More like do I want to know who Sven is talking

to?

**1 minute later**

Um, why is Masimo flying?

I _know I know...i'm great with cliffhangers like that...hahaha i actually dont know but i think its cool to end this chappie like this...R&R plzzzz...love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

xoxoxoxoxox


	3. Air bottom kicks

_Hey all!! Thanks for your reviews!! I wasn't sure how this story was going to go, but I am sooo thrilled you guys like it!! Fanx soooo much!! You are groovy groovsters!!_

**5 minutes later**

The gang plus Sven and Dave are all in my room waiting for the snacks I'm trying to

find. I wonder if water will satisfy their hunger. Probs not. YES! Found Jammy Dodgers.

**1 minute later**

Back in my room and Jas and Rosie are having a non and oui fight and Dave doesn't look

too good.

**1 minute later**

"Non!"

"Oui!"

"Non!"

"Oui!"

**3 minutes later**

Dear Buddha! They are still at it. I think I need to step in now.

"Girls stop in the name of PANTS!"

They looked at me in a vair attentive way. Hehehe I'm good.

"What are you two matey mates fighting about?"

"Well, Jas thinks you need to have a talk with Masimo to tie up loose ends. And your

beardy pally here thinks you should just ingorevous and eschew him with a firm hand.

Dave wont tell us what he thinks though. He's being an unlaugh right now."

"Hmm…ok…wonderful. I think I am going to ingnorevous him though. He deserves

someone like Wet Lindsay instead of marvy me."

**15 minutes later**

Ugh! I want the gang to go so I can spend time aloney with Dave. Though I did find out

why Masimo was flying. Apparently he touched Rosie to get her attention to ask her why

I won't see him. Then Sven went to number 10 on the losing it scale and started to go all

viking and started to throw things and one of things happened to be Masimo.

**3 seconds later**

Sven threw his handbag at him too. HAHAHAHA!

**5 seconds later**

I just fell off my bad from laughing so hard and landed on the floor which hurt like a

billio. Jazzy Spazzy is just sitting there like a chewy thing chewing on her fringe which is

vair annoying. I think I am going to cut it off next time she is sleeping.

**10 minutes later**

Crappy crap crap and complete utter crap. Everyone is still here. Dave can see that I'm

totally stressing out that everyone is still here so he is doing raisy brows with me and

keeping me entertained. It's lots of fun. Anyway, he got up and walks to the door then

holds out his hand like he's showing everyone out. They are just looking at him.

**5 seconds later**

Hahahaha. Now he is tapping his foot waiting for everyone to leave. They are so dim and

totally not getting that he wants them out.

**8 seconds later**

Holy baby Jesus!! HAHAHAHA!! Dave just picked up Sven from his collar and

dragged him out the door.

**1 minute later**

The gang followed Sven out the door. After they all walked out my bedroom door Dave

did an air kick to their bottom. I'm just sitting on my floor laughing.

**4 minutes later**

"Jas told me that I am vair rudey dudey for kicking everyone out like that."

"I told her that I am the Vati and what I says go. She just huffed off muttering something

about Tom and voles and then she completely lost my interest. Then Rosie and Sven went

off snogging and doing piggy backs. How they were doing both I am not quite sure.

Then Ellen and Mabs went off skipping to the park to watch footsie."

sorry about all the short chappies...i promise they will get longer...i'm just getting used to this and im totally loving it...haha well time to get off...love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!

xoxoxoxooxoxox


	4. Off Limits

_Hey!! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I was at a friend's house all yesterday and today I had to make these cookies that take forever to make. OY! So forgive me and thanks for all my reviews!! If you have any critcism please tell me!! Good or bad I don't really care cause this is how I learn!! R&R plzz!!_

**30 minutes later**

Dave and I just got up to number 8 on the snogging scale and it wasn't as gross and pervy

as I thought it would be. It was vair nice. I actually can't wait to do it again. Oo-er.

**5 minutes later**

We decided to go to Dave's house for a little bit.

**3 minutes later**

Dave is absolutely hillario! We were walking in the park heading over to his house and

every time he passed someone, he would tilt his pretend cap and say "Cheerio! The

weather is vair peachy. I am the Vati and this is my missus. Off on a camel!" The looks

we got had my stomach in stitches. I was laughing so hard I fell over.

**2 seconds later**

Oy! What is with me and falling? My bum-oley must be broken by now.

**1 minute later**

"Dave will you see if my bum-oley is broken?" I've gone all jelloid from the raisy

eyebrowy look he gave me.

**30 seconds later**

Dave is tapping my bottom! What fresh hall is going on?! My bottom is off limits.

**1 minute later**

Maybe not. Oo-er. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself mon pallies!

**4 seconds later**

"Um Dave?"

"Yes kittykat?"

"What are you doing to my bottom?"

"I am seeing if you bum-oley is broken silly ducky."

"I think you've been checking long enough."

"I don't think so!"

**1 minute later**

Dave is chasing me throughout the park yelling at me to get my bottom back to him. It is

bloody hilarious because he also has his hands out and he ran past some old couple and

said "S'cuse me. Got to get to my girlfriend's bottom." HAHAHA! They are shaking

their heads and tutting at us like tutting things. Hmmm, what animals tut? Do any tut? I

don't know and right now I don't care because my bottom is on the line.

**2 seconds later**

Not really cause I'm not sitting on any lines. It's just an expression for all those slightly

dim people in the world. No offense mon pallies!

**1 minute later**

Curse my constant tripping! Dave has caught up with me and has decided to sit on me.

How nice of him.

**30 seconds later**

"Haha Dave get off of me! You know I don't like tickly bears!"

"Ah, but Sex Kitty, I like tickly bears and so this is fun for me."

"Well that's nice and all, but can you please get off of me?"

"If I do, what will you give me?"

"Why don't you get off of me and then I'll show you."

**5 seconds later**

He is doing the raisy eyebrowy thing again.

**2 seconds later**

I am doing the raisy eyebrowy thing back to him. Ha ha. Take that mister vati.

**10 seconds later**

Thank Buddha I can finally breathe!

**1 minute later**

Now Dave can't breathe. Hehehe. I'm a smart minx. I'm pretending I'm glued to his

mouth and now he can't talk or breathe. I took a deep breath before I started cause I knew

what was going to happen. Sadly, he forgot too.

**30 seconds later**

Dave's eyes are going huge. Hahaha. I do number 6 very well.

**2 seconds later**

Well that wasn't very nice. He pushed me back.

"Hey! Mister, I wasn't done."

"Well…" pant pant "I have to breathe sometime in the near future." Pant pant.

Hehehe I'm breathing like a total sane and normal person that I somewhat am. Scratch

that. As the official girlfriend of Dave the Laugh, I can't be sane. It's a rule cause then

you wouldn't like him if you were sane. Like Jazzy Spazzy. She's too sane to appreciate

him.

**5 minutes later**

Laying under the trees with our arms wrapped around each other.

**2 minutes later**

"Hey Gee?"

"Ya?"

"Um, oh never mind it's nothing."

_I know I know...it's another cliff hanger but I just love them and they are sooo easy to do. I could actually make this chappie longer cause duh, it's a weekend. I'll update sooner!! I promise!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way as always!! R&R!! Plzzz and spanksss!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Did He?

August 4

**August 4**

7:00am

I don't normally get up at this time but I couldn't sleep.

**2 seconds later**

It's all Dave's fault.

**1 second later**

Grrr the Laugh.

**1 minute later**

I mean if he didn't want to tell me something then why did he start the sentence? It's just

not right!

**15 minutes later**

It's worse than listening to "Aggadoo" 400 billion times. Trust me. I just spent a lot of

my precious pondering time listening to it over and over and over and over and over and

over and over (plus a million more overs) again.

**3 minutes later**

Great now it's stuck in my head. Grr! Get it out get it out!

**30 seconds later**

Locked the door so I can have some thinking time to myself.

**1 minute later**

Now what the bloody hell was Dave going to tell me? I hope he knows this is driving me

insane. After he didn't tell me what he was saying he asked if it was okay if we headed to

our own homes instead of hanging out. He was totally in a serious mood and I was so full

of confusiosity and nervousosity that I didn't want to upset him any further. I was sad

walking home all aloney on my owney. It was getting cold and quite nippy noodles. I

didn't have anyone to keep me nice and warm.

**4 minutes later**

"Jas!"

"Who is this?"

"Your bestest pallie in the whole entire world!"

"Um who would that be?"

"Jas, you are a total prat of the first water!"

Slammed down the phone.

**2 minutes later**

Why does everyone have to be so annoying and not getting me? It's just so unfair and

Libby is just as a pain in my arse as ever!

**30 seconds later**

Why am I crying? I sniff sniff can't sniff sniff stop! It's not like we broke up. It's

just he's my boyfriend and your not supposed to keep anything from each other. I don't

like this feeling. I'm aggersagogo!

**10 minutes later**

I don't sound like I have a cold anymore. I don't know if I should call mister evasive.

Hmmm.

**5 minutes later**

Should I or shouldn't I?

**5 seconds later**

Telephoney is ringing.

**3 seconds later**

I'm too depressed to get it.

**1 second later**

"Georgia get your bloody arse down here and get the phone!"

What a great vati I have. I mean can't he see I'm in bed of pain?

**2 seconds later**

"Depressed quarters, Georgia the Confused is speaking."

"Hi this is Dave the Sorry wanting to talk his girlfriend Gee the L."

"Let me go get her out of Libby's mouth." What fresh hell? Why did I just say that?

**5 seconds later**

"Gee the L speaking."

"Hey kittykat! Look I'm vair sorry about yesterday in the park. I didn't mean to upset you at all."

"It's fine Dave. Really it's fine."

"No it isn't and I shouldn't have said that to you and I can tell you are really upset. Jas

called me and had a spaz attack asking why you were so acting so immature and crabby,

so I figured I'd call you and check up on you."

"Really Dave, I'm fine."

"I know I shouldn't be asking a favor from you, but I was wondering if you could

completely forget what I started to tell you yesterday."

"Why are you keeping this from me?"

"Cause it's not something I want to talk to you about yet. I want to make sure what I am

thinking is completely true."

"Dave, you can't let keep your mind from doing something you feel in your heart is right."

"I know that now. It's just—"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I--."

**2 seconds later**

Ohmygiddygod'strousers! Did he just say what I thought he did?


	6. Speak!

_Hey mon pallies! Sorry about how short this chappie is going to be, but it's late and I dont want to keep you hanging. I think I like the idea of cliffhangers at the end of my chappies so expect that and I don't know where exactly I am going with this story so we'll have to wait and see. Let me see let me see ooo ya this is kinda a gee the unlaugh chappie. Sorry about that. I need to save something for my next chappie. R&R plzz!!_

**4 seconds later**

Oh my giddy god oh my giddyyyyy god!

**2 seconds later**

Breathe! In out in out.

**10 seconds later**

"Hey Gee?"

"Nrgh."

"Huh?"

"I…."

"Ya?"

Deep breath

"Loveyoutoo."

"Excuse me?"

"I love you too."

**1 minute later**

"Hey Dave?"

"Nrgh."

"Copy cat."

"I'm coming over in 10 minutes."

**3 minutes later**

Still standing at the phone with my mouth hanging open like a fishy thingy.

**5 minutes later**

Still standing here like a fishy all aloney on my owney.

**5 seconds later**

Door bell in ringing.

"Don't worry vati! My arse is moving and getting the door!"

"Whatever Georgia."

"Aww you are the bestest vati in the world."

"Yes that is nice Georgia."

**1 minute later**

"Hi Da—urmph…"

**15 minutes later**

Ah jelloidagogo. Time flys by when you are hitting each and every number on the snogging scale with your truly beloved.

**2 seconds later**

Oh Budaha! You are truly dirty minxes! Dave and I didn't hit ALL of the numbers on the scale! What kind of Sex Kitty

do you think I am? Oo-er. The name didn't help my cause did it?

**1 second later**

We stopped at virtual eight! That's it! End of story! Dave did some fawesome lip nibbling though! PHWOAR!

**1 minute later**

Taking a walk with our arms wrapped around each other. I am so loving life!

**2 minutes later**

We are lying under the trees enjoying our time together. I feel oddly bubbly and light and giggly. I really do think I love Dave.

**30 seconds later**

Am I even ready to be in love? I feel so confused about this. I think I am but how do I know that Dave is the one for me. He makes me feel complete and great

about myself. We compliment each other well I think.

**1 minute later**

Oh no. I'm crying now. I really do love him!

**30 seconds later**

"Gee what's wrong?!"

"It's just that I…I think I really do love you and I am so happy about this and I'm nervous about this new feeling.

**5 seconds later**

Oo-er. Why is he looking at me naughtily? This is complete and utter crap. I totally like spilled my feelings out to Dave and now he isn't saying anything.

This isn't good at all!

_Yes I know! Another cliffhanger. Mon pallies, if you are upset with this go back up and read the author's note silly Svens! Author's notes are vair important! I am sorry about the short chappie again! Well ya'll I'm off for the night! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Rain Dance

_Hey ya'll! Again I am apologizing for my vair short chappie yesterday!! Hope this makes it up for you! I based some of the things going on in this chappie on my own relationship. Enjoy and R&R plzzz..._

**1 minute later**

We are still laying here…in the park…under trees…embarrassed as ever.

**2 seconds later**

I'm actually the embarrassed one.

**3 seconds later**

Then again I don't know how Dave is feeling. He may be perfectly fine aside from him

being an absolute marvy and fabby human being.

**1 second later**

Unlike Sven who isn't human. At all. That is le fact!

**10 seconds later**

"Um…"

"Yes kittykat?"

"Oh wow! You can talk!"

"Sorry. I've just been thinking over what you said."

"Oh? And?"

"Look, Gee, we've been going out for two months and I feel like we've been going out

forever. We just have so much in common. I also like you very much. You are the best

thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want to lose you. You are beautiful and

bloody fantastic. What I said on the phone is true. I really do love you vair much."

**5 seconds later**

Ohmygiddygodstrousers with double knobs! Did he just say that to ME?

**1 second later**

Shut your fishy mouth Gee!

**3 seconds later**

Nuzzling Dave's neck.

"I think you are bloody fantastic and I love you too."

"I love you Gee."

"I love you too Dave."

**10 minutes later**

We did some lovely snogging. It wasn't aggressive or a competition who can do harder

pressures. It was just nice not having to worry about what number on the scale to go up

to. I could get used to this.

**2 seconds later**

On second though, I think I still prefer the hard core snogging. Oo-er.

**1 minute later**

Oh no! This isn't good! In fact, it's utterly crap! It can't be raining! The weather people

said sunny all day.

**30 seconds later**

Never mind. I have no clue what they said cause I don't watch the weather. I mean who

does? Who cares?

**2 seconds later**

Hold the telephoney. Libby watches the weather and yells at the weather people that they

are arse heads and they are pooey. She has cute language don't you think?

**1 minute later**

Haha Dave is pulling me out from the trees and is dancing with me in the rain.

**5 minutes later**

I am completely soaked!! When I tried to get under the trees to try to stop laughing and

breathe, Dave pulled me back out to him in the rain. He bowed to me and I curtsied back.

Then he put his hand around my waist and I put my hand in his. He pulled me in closer to

him. I can feel his breath against my neck. This is better than any fairytale book I've had

to read to Libby a million times.

**2 seconds later**

It's better cause this is my own fairytale I am creating with the Laugh that I love.

**1 minute later**

That sounded pretty. I am so loving life! I can't believe I got so lucky when I found

Dave.

**5 seconds later**

"What's wrong kittykat? You look like you deep in thought."

"I am just thinking about how stupid I was going out with all of those guys before you. I

am vair sorry for using you and having those snogs with you in the bushes when we were

both going out with someone. I made horrible choices with boyfriends until I finally got

that you wanted to go out with me and I'm glad that I finally figured it out."

"Don't worry about it Sex Kitty. I didn't have to go ahead and snog you back when you

threw yourself at me."

**1 minute later**

That cheeky mink!

**15 seconds later**

We are still dancing to invisible music.

**2 minutes later**

"Dave! I have to get home or I am going to be in troubleagogo!!"

"Right away! Captain PANTS at your service! Hop on and lets moooove!"

**10 seconds later**

Riding pony style on his back. Haha this is fun!

**6 minutes later**

"We have arrived at the preferred destination. Thank you for flying the PANTS Airlines.

This is Captain PANTS signing out!"

Tehehehe

"Fanx Dave!"

"Welcome Gee. Already then. Well I love you and ring you later!"

"Love you to Mr. PANTS."

"Right back at you Mrs. PANTS."

Oo-er!!

**3 minutes later**

"Georgia Nicolson! Why are you so bloody wet?"

"I was dancing in the rain with the love of my life."

"Well at least you have a sense of imagination to make up for your lack of personality."

"Aw thanks Vati. You are too kind."

**2 seconds later**

Stomping upstairs. Um why is Mutti giggling in my room like a giggling giggly thingy?

And why is HE here?!

_Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this chappie. I actually wrote some of it during english cause we had some time therefore I got this chappie up early and its quite long! Alrighty well I'm off! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Doorbells are fun

_Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this chappie! It was vair fun to write! I actually wrote some of this during english and geoggers...we were done with tests and i was trying soo hard not to crack up during class! Didn't exactly work too well. Oh welll!! Hahaha enjoy!!_

**1 minute later**

HE is in my room…with my mother! That is wrong and disgusting and absolute horrible

porny that I shouldn't be exposed to. There is no way in Slim's huge pajamas that I am

going in my room. Nope! No way! And that is le fact!

**30 seconds later**

Poo and double merde with triple knobs! What am I supposed to do?

**8 seconds later**

I know what I'm going to do. I'm going over to Captain PANTS house and stay the night

if I have to. I'll write a note to my mutti explaining everything cause my vati won't get

the huge problemo at hand.

**2 seconds later**

Dear Mutti,

I am going to Dave's house. I will spend the night if Masimo isn't out of the house by before dinner. I cannot stand him and he hurt me vair bad. Ring me at Dave's if he leaves beforehand. Please understand where I am coming from with this. I love you loads! See you tomorrow if not tonight!

xoxo Georgia

**5 seconds later**

Left the note next to the telephoney. I added all the lovey stuff so I don't get in too much

trouble. Oh well. The things you do for love. I shouldn't get in too much trouble if I tell

Mutti about our love thing. Maybe I will keep that story for something that could really

get me in trouble. Oo-er. Not that I am planning on anything.

**1 minute later**

"Bye Vati! I'm going out to my lover's house."

"You are going to whose house?"

"Oo-er. Never mind. That came out wrong. I'm going to my boyfriend's house. Don't

wait up!"

**10 minutes later**

Pushing the little doorbell button.

**2 seconds later**

This is tres amusing. I'm having lots of fun ringing a bell. I hope his parents aren't home

yet.

**5 seconds later**

"Oy who ever is intruding my laughy time is seriously obnoxious and vair rude and…oh

hey Gee. Sorry about that. Come in come in!"

**1 minute later**

In Dave's quite messy room. I don't exactly know where to sit. I sat on something that I

thought was the bed, but I fell right through. This isn't right. Especially now that he is

laughing at me. I threw some of his clothes at him.

**4 minutes later**

Haha dirty clothes fight!

**3 seconds later**

Oh dear Buddha! Not THAT kind of dirty you minxes. I mean as in smelly and stained

type of dirty clothes.

**6 minutes later**

"As much as I lobe hanging out with, why are you here?"

"You will never believe who is in my room giggling with my mutti!"

"Who?"

"Guess!"

"No. I'd rather not."

"Fine then I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Is Uncle Eddy doing his routine for your mutti in your room?"

"Eww no! Dave that is disgusting adult porn! Why would you even think of that?"

"Cause it was a guess kittykat. Now please tell me who was in your room."

**2 seconds later**

Hold for dramatic pause.

**3 seconds later **

"Masimo."

"Are you bloody kidding me? That air head twit is in your room?"

"Yes. I heard him and that's why I came over here so I don't have to talk to or see him."

"Good move, but grab your cardi and let's move!"

"Um that's nice Dave, but move where?"

"When Captain PANTS says to move, you MOOVE! Move it move it move it!"

**2 seconds later**

He is chasing me down the stairs smacking my bottom! What fresh hell?

"Come on kittykat! Move faster! Faster faster faster!"

"I'm moving I'm moving!"

**10 minutes later**

Dave went barging through our front door.

"Keep your knickers out where I can see them!"

**30 seconds later**

Dave has his hand covering his eyes walking up the stairs. That is kinda dangerous. At

least for me it would be.

"Now peoples I don't want to see anything vair dirty or porny so put your knickers back

on and come on out."

**2 seconds later**

Masimo just came out of my room. Ooo Dave looks mad!

**10 seconds later**

Oh wow!

_Not a really good cliffhanger but it'll have to do! njoy and R&R plzz!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxox_


	9. SORRY

_Hey I am really sorry but I am going to be gone all this weekend and I won't have a computer! I know it sucks huge but please don't hate me! Monday you'll have this humungo chappie to make up for this painfull weekend!! Again I am soooo vair sorry!_


	10. Kiss make better

_Sorry sorry sorry!! I know it is Tuesday but I had no time yesterday to write and I was swamped with homework and projects. When you have college leveled classes as a freshmen in high school, homework is piled on. Trust me, all the work isn't fun. Anywho here is the chappie I promised! Plz R&R!! Enjoy!!_

**5 minutes later**

Dave and I are on my dirty bed.

**1 second later**

Not in a dirty sock dirty. Dirty as in naughty minx dirty. Must I remind you of the dirty

deeds that took place on this bed?

**2 seconds later**

Nope I decided not to tell you cause I don't want to burn my brain with the porny things

and thoughts I was so rudely exposed to.

**1 minute later**

I did change the sheets though and sprayed some kind of fabric freshener so my room

smells good!

**30 seconds later**

I think I am going to burn these sheets. Yeah that's what I am going to do.

**2 minutes later **

"Gee? Can you please kiss make better?"

Dave asked holding out his hand in a really annoying little kid voice.

**1 second later**

Sigh

**5 seconds later**

The things I do for people. I really should be a saint.

**1 second later**

There Dave's hand is all kiss make better. He and Masimo got into a pretty good fist-cuff

at the top of my stairs. Dave was yelling all this stuff that made no sense. Like, "I fight

for the queen of Antarctica" and "look there are PANTS in your ants!" Dave had a pretty

good advantage because of the things he said, but it looked like Masimo is a tad stronger.

I don't care though, because my Laugh won after a punch to the jaw which hurt his hand

pretty bad.

**3 seconds later**

That is what I had the lovely opportunity to kiss earlier. I drew the line when he asked me

to kiss his boo-boos on his feet.

**1 minute later**

No. I did not literally draw a line on his foot. Oh dear Buddha groovy groovsters! Where

have you been? Have you smelt any hot chocy lately? Cause the espresso gives you a

foam mustache no one wants on a date. I drew the line is a phrase. Plus it would really

tickle to draw a line on your foot because everyone is pretty much ticklish there.

**30 seconds later**

After that little, erm, show down, (? Is that what people call it in America? I must make a

note to ask Jas later) ( a real note would be helpful cause mental notes don't stick very

well in my head) Dave dragged Masimo's apologizing bum-oley out of

my…correction…his front door and out into the streets where he belongs.

**2 seconds later**

With his handbag!

**3 seconds later**

I really don't get Dave's obsession with the front door, but that's just me. It may be

crystal freaking clear to him.

**5 seconds later**

"Hey Hornmeister? Can I ask you something?"

"If you must please do."

He said in a really crap German accent.

"Why don't you like Masimo vair much?"

"I just don't like how he thinks he can automatically come back into your life after

apologizing and thinking everything is all cleared up and all better. It is not all better and

he shouldn't be stalking you like a stalky thing on a stalk. Like celery."

Where the fresh hell did celery come from? The world may never know. Dun dun dunnn.

**1 second later**

"I'm not too bothered about Masimo though."

"But that is because you have me to look out and protect you from celery type ponies."

**½ second later**

What is with people and ponies? They don't really have anything in common except

some people are adorable like ponies.

**2 seconds later**

I just mentally compared Dave to a horse! I am losing my mind!

**1 second later**

Oops no. My mind is still here because I just compared Libby to a pig. They definitely

have a lot in common.

**4 minutes later**

I enjoy just lying here on my somewhat sanitized bed with Dave's arms wrapped around

me. I feel so safe and calm like nothing can come and hurt me. Like the pantalizer doll of

Libby's I just found. Ouch-a-gogo. Why do things have to hurt so bad?

**1 second later**

Still relaxing and enjoying the calm quiet feeling. Just for the record, peace is never kept

in my house for long.

**6 minutes later**

"Why did you choose me?"

_Again I apologize for the delay!! Much work to do with so little time. I am off away laughing on a fast bed called sleep. Sorry if it didn't have much Gee the L lingo. It'll get better!! R&R plz!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!_

_xoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Fishy face

_Thanks to all my readers who keep me motivated to write. You guys rock groovy town!! I don't know if I am supposed to have this or not but as a disclaimer I own none of the characters or sayings that are used in this story. So yep. Oooo I just bought a new song and I am obsessed with it right now and so part of my chappie is inspired by this song. R&R and enjoy!_

**2 seconds later**

You know I am starting to get really good at this fishy face. Maybe for Halloween I'll

dress up as a fishy and go around with this fishy face. Hopefully it won't be as disastrous

as my cocktail olive costume. That was an utterly crap thing that happened.

**1 minute later**

"Gee?"

"Grnph?"

"Excuse me? I don't speak camel. Please do except my apology for not knowing the

camelian language."

**2 seconds later**

I can't decide if I should smack him or laugh. Or both at the same time. No that might

look a tad on the prat side. Then again when did I start caring about looking like a prat?

**1 second later**

First a serious look with a smack to the arm, then me laughing like a laughing fool on a

laughing thing.

**½ second later**

Great now Dave is looking at me like I'm some kind of stranger in my own house. That's

probably not a good thing.

**5 seconds later**

We are just sitting here on my bed with our hands intertwined together. Dave is looking

at me like some kind of looky thingy.

**2 seconds later**

What if I have something stuck in my teeth? That would be gross for when we start

snogging. And unsanitary.

**1 second later**

Isn't snogging unsanitary? You don't know where their mouths have been. Then when

you get to tongue snogging that can get doubly unsanitary.

**3 seconds later**

Wait, why am I thinking about this? I don't care if kissing is unsanitary or not cause I

love kissing Dave and I'd prefer not thinking about that stuff. It's just ewww.

**1 minute later**

"Um, kittykat?"

"Oh right. Sorry, I kinda forgot the question. You know my brain. It can go off in

tangents in no time at all."

"Not a problem. I was just wondering why you chose me instead of any guy you could

have had."

**1 second later**

Oh ya I remember now.

**4 seconds later**

"Please don't talk for the next few minutes while I give you my answer."

_Yes I know it's an extremely short chappie but I don't want to give too much away right away. Tell me if you love it or if you hate it. Either way I should know. Please review! Every review helps my writing!! I even take constructive criticism. R&R plzz!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Sleepy

_Cheerio chums! Hope you had a marvy day! I know I did. Hope you enjoyed the last chappie. I am making Gee a tad more serious in this fanfic but that's because there are going to be some serious things happening…oo-er. You did NOT just read that. Nope. Eer well just keep reading and see what happens. That was an oopsey daisy. I like white daisies. Yellow daisies kind of remind me of that yellow flower that grows with weeds. Oops. Getting off topic…sorry….anywho….here's this chappie! Enjoy!! R&R plz!!_

**1 minute later**

Deep breath and begin…

**30 seconds later **

"Do you know how fantastic you are? Before I started dating you, I always liked you. You were and are marvy beyond belief and you mean the world to me. You always make me laugh and believe that I really am spectacular. I don't know how you do it, but it is so hard not to love you. No one had the same wonderful qualities as you. Robbie had no sense of humor and was vair serious and down to the voles. Definitely not my type of guy. Masimo is just a stalker, gay type of freaky prat. Deffo deffo deffo not my type. You are the perfect, insane, loveable, marvy groovster any girl could imagine."

**1 minute later**

I thought I was the only one who did wonderful fishy faces! Aww he looks adorable!

**5 seconds later**

Tehehehe this is totally funny and entertaining. He now lives in fishy-face-a-gogo-land!

**2 seconds later **

His fishy face is better than mine! That's not fair! I am supposed to be that best at it.

**4 minutes later**

"Wow. I love you Georgia. More than you will ever know. You are just spectac--"

**1 hour later**

Holy Buddha's short shorts!

**2 seconds later**

After I flew myself at him.

**½ second later**

Not literally mon pallies!! I don't have wings! Or a jet back so I couldn't literally fly. Sorry to disappoint you.

**5 seconds later**

By the way, yes I know I've said it many times before, but for those dim people out in the world, it is another saying and doesn't literally mean what is being said. If that doesn't make sense, well then just deal with it.

**4 seconds**

By the way…again…Dave and I have been snogging for the past hour in case you were wondering why I disappeared. It was absolute brillo pads snogging. We started at 5 then shot right up to 8 with a bit of virtual 9.

**1 second later**

Is that even possible? Virtual 9? Well now it is.

**4 seconds later**

It was quite nice in my head. Oo-er.

**12 minutes later**

Sorry sorry sorry. We just did some heavy snogging in the high 7 and 8's. and when I'm snogging my Laugh, I turn off and forget to talk.

**7 seconds later**

Yes. It is possible.

**10 minutes later**

We are lying on my bed. Dave is on his back and I am on my side lying next to him. It is so marvy the feeling of his big, strong hands running up and down my back. It is so calming. I'm not even worried about not doing my froggy homework.

**10 pm**

Oh no. I am starting to fall asleep. This is what happens when you have a boyfriend who is as soothing and caring as mine.

**2 minutes later**

I have got the most comfortable boyfriend in the world.

**1 minute later**

I…have…to…try…and….stay awake….

**2 seconds later**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………

**8:30 am**

"RISE AND SHINE KITTYKAT!!"

**1 minute later**

Grnph…Dave can just go to the bad place. It's too early…

**30 seconds later**

I'm awake now!!

**1 second later**

What fresh hell is Dave doing here??

_Eh not the world's best cliffhanger, but I have to go to the piddly diddly department and then my bed awaits for me to go nitey nite. So enjoy and R&R!! love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Sleepovers

Ooo I lurve then ending of that chappie even though the cliffhanger wasn't vair good

_Ooo I lurve then ending of that chappie even though the cliffhanger wasn't vair good. Hope everyone's weekend is going marvy beyond marvy. Sorry it has taken me all weekend to update. Talk to my internet about it. It needs to be yelled at. Enjoy and don't forget to review please!! Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. _

**3 seconds later**

I think I'm having heat failure.

**1 second later**

Nope. I'm good. I just put my hand to my heart and it's thumping away like some kind of thing that thumps.

**1 second later**

A bunny! When they hop hop hop, the sound they make is thud thud thud.

**½ second later**

Oh ya! Dave is still in my room.

**6 seconds later**

How did he get in my house without stopped by the Loon Brigade?

**1 minute later**

All snuggly back under my covers with Dave's arms wrapped around me.

**3 seconds later**

I just realized he is in the same clothes as yesterday and that my sheets are more rinkly than normal.

**5 seconds later**

"Dave??"

"Yes kittykat?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I slept over remember?"

**2 seconds later**

HE WHAT?!

**1 second later**

Fishy face akimbo!

**1 minute later**

I managed to stutter out "you…what…??"

**15 seconds later**

Dave is just smiling at me. He sat up and said vair slowly,

"I…slept…over…at…your…house…in…the…same…bed…as…you…"

"Dave I am not a two year old. I heard you. The what was more along the lines of I can't

believe you just said that. I have perfect hearing thank you very much."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Idontbelieveyoucanhearvairwell. Justkiddingkittykatcauseiloveyou."

Well that's not fair cause he totally whispered that and said it very fast so of course I

couldn't catch a word of what he said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Um…NO! I don't have bionic hearing."

"Told you kittykat."

"You are vair mean. I don't think I will ever talk to you"

"Pwease?"

Giving Dave the cold shoulder. That should show him.

**2 minutes later**

How did Dave get on me so fast?

**8 seconds later**

Still ignorevouzing him. Even though our faces are millimeters apart. Ooo I want to kiss

him so bad. Nope. Got to keep firm lips on this. No snoggy for Davey.

**1 minute later**

Trying…to…keep…lips…down…not…working…

**10 minutes later**

A quick trip to number 8. No biggy. We may be snogging, but I haven't said a word so it

is still all good.

**1 minute later**

"Come on Gee. Please talk to me. Please say something!"

Nope. I'm going to keep my mouth shut.

"Gee! Come on. I am just kidding around with you. I wouldn't saying anything that

would really hurt you."

"Mph."

"Gee I really do love you and I really mean that I would never say anything to hurt you."

"Ya I know. I just wanted to see how far you'd go to apologize. I'm not really mad at

you."

"That was vair nice of you. I love how you take advantage me when my heart and funny

bone weren't completely in tact. I see how it is. I think I will just go now."

**2 minutes**

Oops I may have said the wrong thing. I don't want Dave to leave at all. He is my one

and only.

"Dave, look, I'm vair sorry and I didn't mean to take advantage of your funny bone. I

was upset at first, but then I was pretending. I didn't want to hurt you either."

**10 seconds later**

He still isn't talking. I didn't think I hurt his feelings that much. Now I'm sad. And I

can't think of anything funny to say or reference to. This isn't good. I hope he can forgive

me. I don't want to mess up a relationship this early. That would be vair sad and pathetic.

And that would make me a twit of the first waters. I don't need that title fank you very

much. I'm happy being known as Gee the Laugh. That's me!

**1 minute later**

"Hmmm, I wont leave if you do something for me." "Anything." Oo-er! What did I just \

say yes to? I hope nothing too dirty.


	14. Dave the Log

_Hey my groovy groovsters! Sorry for not getting another chappie up right away. Boyfriend issuses, leading to a break up, leading to a horrible two days. Now it's up and still crazy as ever. Sorry for the delay. I think I'm going to add some twisties in this chappie so be surprised by nothing. Also, I am vair sorry for how tangenty it is but no one can explain Gee the L's brain. R&R and enjoy!!_

**5 seconds later**

"I promise it'll be nothing bad or dirty as in minxy dirty. The thing you have to do for me

is come have dinner with my mom, sister, and me. They want to meet you vair bad."

**1 second later**

Well let's just say I wasn't expecting that. At all. And that is le fact.

**4 seconds later**

"Um sure. That's groovy by me."

"Oh thank you Gee! You have no idea how thankful I am that you are doing this for me."

"Ya no probs Dave."

**1 minute later**

I'm still kinda shocked with the request. At least it isn't anything dirty. You never know

after dinner though. I wonder what his mom and sister are like. I wonder if his sister his

any more sane than mine. I think an ape is saner than my sister actually. The only person who would give Libs a run for her money would be Sven. He has a flashy shirt to go with

his flashy shoes and orange bell bottoms.

**1 second later**

If you don't know what bell bottoms are, well then you have a problem and I'm too tired

to explain everything to the dim people of the world so go ask your muttis or vatis. They

must have worn them.

**½ second later**

And yes I did say orange bell bottoms. He has no fashion sense or he's color blind. I

personally think it's a little of both. Oh and his brain is just messed up, but we all know

that. It's nothing new, so no need to alert the press or news people or whoever tells you

important information. Even if it's the weather people.

**10 seconds later**

You are really lucky if you are a weather person because they could be sooo wrong on

the weather, but still keep their job. I have nothing against them. Blame the weather that

is constantly moving. Like metros. They go back and forth back and forth back and forth

back and forth back and forth all day. It's like ping pong! Pingy pongy pingy pongy!!

**1 minute later**

OH YA!

**4 seconds later**

Dave is still here. Oopsey daisy! Rightio. What were we talking about? Oh ya. Dinner

with the family. This should be okay. No biggy. Everyone loves me.

**1 minute later**

What if they don't like me? Will they allow me and Dave to date? What if they don't?

Will we have to pull a Romeo and Juliet? I'm too young to die!! Hand on my heart

slowing down the thumpthumpthumpthump.

**4 minutes later**

I am trying to remember how to breathe. I forgot. I think. In out in out. There we go! No

CPR is necessary. Tehehe I'm such a drama queen. But that just comes with the package

of moi.

**2 seconds later**

I was so caught up with me I kinda forgot again about Dave. Again. This isn't good.

HAHAHAHA! He fell asleep! He is a loud snorer. I can't believe I actually slept with

him. Aww, he looks so peaceful.

**1 second later**

Dirty minxes! Not THAT kind of slept with. Oh dee bee. Must I explain everything? I

guess I do. Slept with has two meanings. The first meaning is well the dirty one and the

other is where you sleep in a bed and actually sleep. Nothing dirty at all. And oh dee bee

means oh dear Buddha. Get with the program mon pallies!

**10 minutes later**

I am still lying here with Mr. PANTS and his snoring. I love his snoring. It is very sexy.

Tehehe. I think I shall wake Sleeping Laugh.

**5 minutes later**

He sleeps like a log! I've been poking him and tickling him for the past five minutes and

nothing is working. I bit his ear, kissed his cheek, and even drew lines on his feet. Noting

is working! I tell you nothing! I'm going to go get Libby. She can wake up the whole

neighborhood if you'd let her.

**2 minutes later**

Libby is coming stomping up the stairs with beans in her hands. Um ew!

"Gee! Where is that sleepy loggy Davey!!"

How is this not even waking him up?

"Libby, listen carefully. I want you to go up to Dave's ear and yell good morning as loud

as you can. Okay? Can you do that?"

"I have beans!"

Her point is very well made.

**1 second later**

I am trying to not have a spazzy attack from laughing so hard. It's not working. Can't

stop laughing! Keep mouth shut!!

**½ second later**

She is doing some kind of a sneaky walk to my bed. Her sneaky is still vair loud

stomping. Tehehe. I'll have to teach her quietness for when Dave sleeps over again.

Oo-er! Did I just say that? Oh well I kinda mean it. Just not kinda actually. I really do

mean it. ANYWAY…she is at my bed now. Hahaha she is taking a huge breath and

leaning in.

"GOOD MORNING DAVEY!! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!"

**2 seconds later**

Dave and I both jumped and screamed at the same time. Even though I am already awake

and was expecting this she yelled so loud it scared the pants off of me. Again people, it is

just a saying and my pants are still on so don't have a cow or whatever you have. Oh dee

bee. That was another expression. I did not literally mean to have something. Unless it is

food and you are hungry. Ok you know what? Just deal with it and learn your sayings.

**5 seconds later**

"WHAT THE FRESH HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"DON'T USE SUCH NAUGHTY LANGUAGE YOU ARSE HEAD!"

"AND YOUR TELLING ME NOT TO USE NAUGHTY LANGUAGE?"

"SHUT UP DAVEY!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

What the fresh hell? Why is my boyfriend and baby sister getting into a fight about

language? This has to be one of the craziest things I have seen happen.

_Wowza! This is a new record for me! Over 1,000 words! Well I've been writing all day and totally procrastinating on doing some kind of analysis for English. Shh. Plz don't tell my teachers. Tehehehehe. Anywho I better go and write the analysis so love ya'll in a nonlezzie way as you should know by now. R&R plzzzzzz. _


	15. Knickersagogo

_Hey my wonderful groovsters! Haha sorry about the confusion about who was getting into the fight with whom. I lurve that chappie because a- it was the longest I've written and b- because of the fight with Libby at the end. I thought that was comedy genius…not to toot my own horn or anything. Disclaimer I own none of these characters or sayings! Hope you had a marvy beyond mavy weekend and now school has to start up. ____ I wish I could just write all the time. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Even if it says I hate this story…it's awful. I would like to know your feedback! You are the reason I keep on writin'! Haha you know like keep on truckin'? It's a saying so just except my weirdenosity. Fanx mon pallies! You rock like Sven in his lighty uppy pants! No joke. Tehehe. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R plzzzz. _

**2 seconds later**

"Libby! Go sit in that corner. Now Dave, go sit in the opposite corner and face the wall."

"But"

"No buts. Just go. Now. Don't make me count to three."

No one is moving.

"Well okay then. No more beans for Libby is she doesn't move and no more snoggys for

Dave if he doesn't move."

Still nobody is moving.

"Okay then. One……..two……."

"Fineee."

"Good children. Now I am going to go out of the room for five minutes. I need to make a

few calls. No one is to talk or move. Is that understood?"

"Yessss."

**1 minute later**

Honestly it's like babysitting a bunch of two year olds! I'm not supposed to babysit my

boyfriend who snogs the living daylights out of me! Oh dee bee groovsters! Jump on

Sven, go to the moon, and get a noggin.

**5 seconds later**

Tehehe that reminds me of the movie Finding Nemo. Noggin…dudeee. Said in a vair

crappy Australian surfer dude voice. Anyway, a noggin is a brain, which obviously none

of you have if you are questioning someone snogging the living daylights of another

person. Because, to be frank, like a franky thingy, people don't have daylights. People

have nightlights. Nightlights don't live inside of you. They are something you plug into

the wall if you are afraid of the dark. They light up a room so you can sleep easier. Libs

has about 20 in her room. The vair hot carpenter came back and put more things in her

wall so she can plug more lights in. Her room looks like the bloody Bahamas! It is sooo

bright. I need sunglasses so I don't ruin my perfectly perfect eyes.

**4 minutes later**

Walking up the stairs back to my room filled with bad little children.

**2 seconds later**

Why the bloody hell is there shouting? And yelling? And bad words being thrown out left

and right? Not literally peoples cause words can't be thrown. That is just le fact. So deal

with it.

"Loo head!"

"Arse head!"

"You stink!"

"That's you you are smelling!"

"You naughty Davey!"

"OW!!"

**1 second later**

Tippy toe to my room. Tippy toey tippy toey. Now swing open the door! BOOM! That's

the sound the door made when it crashed into my wall behind it. No there was no

dynamite in my room cause I am still alive. Just use your imagination. It isn't THAT

hard. Maybe for you it could be. The world just may never know. Rightio. Back to the

situation at hand. I thought I told them no talking and moving. Oy. The are in vair big

trouble.

**3 seconds later**

Um……….

**10 seconds later**

Now this is something I don't think I would ever want to see in my life ever again. And I

mean ever again. That shows how bad it was. I opened my door to see Libby sitting on

Dave's head and hitting him with my knickers! That isn't normal!

**½ second later**

Or sanitary! Eww. Ok I need to stop with the sanitary thing. It gets me thinking dirty.

And not the acceptable dirty either. They ew and cover my eyes dirty. Not the, sigh, how

fun dirty. And that was totally not meant in an even dirtier way. You know what? I can't

explain this to you cause my head is starting to hurt and you are twisting my words.

**3 seconds later**

Carefully stepping in my room so I don't get trampled. Great. Now Libby is bouncing on

Dave like a bouncy toy. Cringing for Dave and I bet he is cringing too.

"Libby Nicolson! Get off my boyfriend this instant!"

"But you told me to wake him up."

"Yes, wake him up. Not kill him by your bouncing! Can he even breathe?"

"BEANS!"

"Go away please."

**1 minute later **

Closed the door on Libby and now helping Dave up.

"Erm…sorry about all this."

"It's fine. I'm totally used to it. Your sister is a little gentler than my sister. But not by

much. Jeez! Both girls can kick arse!"

"Unfortunately I know."

"Next time you are soooo sleeping over at my house. I don't think I could do that again.

Libby is a tad on the abusive side."

"Ya well it comes with the package."

"I am happy with you as my package."

Oo-er with triple knobs!

**5 minutes later**

I think I've gone all jelloid. Dave is caressing my face with gentle strokes. It feels

so…sigh…wonderful.

**3 minutes later**

How wonderful! Libby is trying to break down my door. I hope she doesn't hurt herself

while running into it. Dave and I are too busy hitting number 6 on the snogging scale to

really care about who is at my door.

**7 minutes later**

Mr. PANTS pulled back! I wasn't ready to finish!

"Phwoar kittykat! You know how to knock em' dead!"

**½ second later**

No comment mon pallie. Like I have said before it is a saying and use your noggin and

figure it out!

**5 minutes later**

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing with a little side of probably not doing my geoggers homework. Why?"

"Would you like to come over Friday night and maybe, possibly, probably, have a

snogging fest?"

"I would lurve to Hornmeister! I am vair excited to meet the laugh family."

"I don't think you should be…"

_If you love it or hate it review it please! I would love to know your opinions!! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW…peas and thank you! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	16. Beans go in

Hahaha

_Hahaha! Loved the onion review! That was hillario! It took me a minute to get it. Then I simply fell off my couch from laughing. Well I fall off it all the time so it may have been me just being blonde. They world may never ever know. I really don't want to be stolen by Vikings so I though I should get this chappie up and well, errr, just up. Fanx for all the reviews! You rock mon pallies! R&R and enjoy! _

**2 seconds later**

Um…why wouldn't I want to meet Dave's family?

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Why shouldn't I be excited about meeting your family?"

"Cause they are simply boring. They aren't as exciting or completely loony as yours. I

am never bored when I come over. Well partly cause you are such a Sex Kitty and I can't

keep my hands off of you and partly cause your family keeps me entertained whenever

I'm here."

"Oo-er! My family is nothing spectacular. Try living with them 24/7. They are no longer

fun after the first millisecond. I promise you that."

"Well, let me ask you something. Would you prefer a boring family or a freaky deaky

family over time?"

**1 minute later**

Well when he puts it that way. I think I should TRY to start appreciating my family. Try

is definitely they key word here. I would want a loony family in the long run. A boring

family may get well errr boring.

**3 seconds later**

Have you ever seen my run in high heels? It isn't pretty or graceful. So when I say in the

long run, there is nooo way in Slim's short whatsits that I am talking about running a long

distance. Nope nope nope. Especially while wearing heels. Vair difficulto. Oh and don't

try it. I was acting all cool and calm like a calmy thingy coming out a gig until I quite

literally ran into Mark Big Gob. I got up and so did he and then started to go after my

nungas. I stomped on his foot, with the heel part, and ran away. Do you know how hard

that is in heels and a dress that you can't move well in? Well let me tell you. I ran ran ran

and pant pant panted. Then I tripped on a crack and went flying into a bush. I looked like

Jas coming back from a ramble. Oh bugger how it did hurt. It hurt way more then

listening to Libby count to one hundred five times because she messed up saying

hundred. I had to physically shut her up. I spooned some beans in her mouth. She started

humming to herself and went away.

**2 minutes later**

Hmm where was I? I never can remember with all my tangents I go off on. Okay, so, oh

ya! Families!

**10 minutes later**

I finally convinced Dave that I truly want to go to dinner at his house.

**August 6**

**School**

**Tuesday**

**10 am**

Why does school have to be such a drag? I loved not having school yesterday! Geoggers

and frenchy went by eh. I slept and passed notes with Rose the Viking Bride.

**12 pm**

Bed…busy day…haven't seen Dave…Zzzzzz….

**August 7**

**School**

**Wednesday**

**1:46 pm**

Got a bad conduct mark for doing the Viking dance during assembly. Blah blah blah. I

am too tired to care.

**10 pm**

Again haven't seen Dave…actually talked on the phone for five minutes til I got rudely

kicked off…I am vair hyper! Zzzzz.

**August 8**

**School**

**Thursday**

**8:30 am**

Wow I actually got to school on time! Well this is a first.

**7 pm**

This is vair upsetting…I haven't seen Dave in awhile and not a lot of people have been

talking to me. I shower every morning! I promise!

**August 9**

**Bed**

**Friday**

**8 am**

Today I finally get to see Dave and meet his family! School is going to be a drag…

**5 pm**

What the fresh hell am I supposed to wear to a dinner with his mum and sister? Probably

not a miniskirt. I know! Jeans! And that is all I have right now. I should find a shirt to

wear soon.

**1 minute later**

I know! This pretty blue and green and white flowered tank top with a blue bow on the

shoulder. Now with my hair, I am making soft curls with my already wavy hair.

**15 minutes later**

With my natural make up look I am finally ready to go.

**1 second later**

Why do my mutti and vati have a smile on their face that looks like they are hiding

something? Did I miss an important notice?

"Well arighty then. I'm off on a fast camel. Erm, I guess ta ta!"

"Have a great time!"

**2 seconds later **

What is that supposed to mean?

**10 minutes later**

Just rand the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer before I turn around and run. I

can't see who opened the door. The room is all dark. Freaky deaky!

**2 seconds later**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Hope you enjoyed my groovy groovsters! I had fun writing this chappie and this idea totally came to me while I was in the car coming home from the grocery store. Tehehe. Oh well! At least I got this chappie up and no vikings can get me. YEAH! Plzzz review! Love ya'll in of course, a nonlezzie way._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	17. I don't know you

Hey my groovy Svens

_Hey my groovy Svens! Hope life is going great and I hope for those who have bunches of homework that you got that done so you can relax and laugh your arses off. Just a FYI: I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I know what my last chappie is going to be about but I don't know if I should end it with it or continue cause it'll be a huge cliffhanger. I guess you'll have to let me know what you think when it's up. Oh and don't worry. Masimo will be making more guest appearances. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Peas and fank yous!_

**1 second later**

I…am…having…heart…failure…

**10 seconds later**

Wait! It isn't even my birthday. My birthday is next Friday.

**2 seconds later**

Wait! Again! Is my birthday next week? Or is it really this week?

**3 minutes later**

Why do I have the feeling that I am completely missing out on something? Oh dee bee!

This happens to me all the time!

**1 minute later**

"Erm…thanks everyone! I have a quick question though. When is my birthday?"

**4 seconds later**

Hahahaha! Everyone simultaneously slapped their hands to their forehead. That was vair

funny!

"Gee…sweetie…today is your birthday."

Rosie said in voice like she was talking to a two year old. People have been talking to me

like I was two lately. Kinda annoying.

"Really? I sorta forgot about it. I have been vair busy lately snogging and keeping

my knickers from Libby, if you get what I'm hinting at."

Nudge nudge, wink wink.

**5 seconds later**

OO-ER!! Not like that! Ewww! Dirty dirty diry minxes! Dave should have gotten the

joke. Hopefully. I am praying to Buddha for help on this one.

**7 seconds later**

Phew! Dave got it. I know this because he is laughing like a laughy thingy laughing on a

table full of laughters. And yes that makes sense mon pallies. Use that little thing up there

rattling in your head called a noggin and just except it. Tehehe he just fell over from

laughing so hard. Everyone is looking at him now instead of me. Yay!

**1 second later**

Sneaking like a sneaky thingy to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Happy Birthday!"

**3 seconds later**

Crap! More people. Sigh. I can't deal with this. I hate people making a big deal of my

birthday. If I can't even remember it then why should everyone else. It really makes no

sense to me.

**½ second later**

"Erm, thanks. I actually don't think we've met before. So, erm, who are you?"

Oy! That sounded a lot meaner than it was supposed to!

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I am kinda stressed with the surprise party and

I just simply meant what your names were. I am vair sorry."

"It is quite alright. Don't worry about it. I am Mrs. Panosanic, Dave's mum and this is his

sister Calleigh. Happy birthday again."

"Oh! And thank you! Vair nice to meet you by the way."

"Likewise. I have heard so much about you and I am happy that I finally get to meet the infamous Gee."

"Actually she's Kittykat mum."

"I actually go by Gee, Kittykat, and Se--"

I don't think Mrs. Panosanic wants to know about the Sex Kitty. This is crap! I can't

think of anything. Quick!

"And See by my sister cause she cant say 'g'."

"Aw that's cute!"

Phew!

"Mum! Stop keeping my Sex Kitty all to yourself. Come on. Let's go out and buggy like

Sven has jumped inside of you."

Uh ewwww!

"Dave! Did you just say sex kitty?!"

"No Mutti. I did not. You are just imagining dirty things. Like miss Gee is. Ta ta. We are

going to go enjoy the party now."

_I'll get another chappie up later. Just thought I'd post this one for now! I honestly have no clue where this is going so I need to think. Don't forget to review please!! _


	18. Ice and cold happenings

_Haha rightio. I might want to explain the last name. I have the worst problems coming up with last names for people so I used a last name I came up with for something else I had to write. Listen up my groovy pallies!! This is important! This may be my last chappie for this story. If you want it to continue please tell me or if you want me to end it the way it is that'll work too. I'm leaving the ending up to you. Don't forget to review and tell me how it should end. I am sitting on the fence with this one so my arse hurts vair bad. Please review!! _

**3 seconds later**

I was not thinking dirty.

**1 second later**

Psh…

**½ second later**

Psh…psh…..

**4 seconds later**

FINE! He caught me. I admit it. I was thinking dirty. I'm a girl. Sue me.

**10 seconds later**

Preferably don't sue me please. I am at my party so bugger off!

**1 second later **

Please?

**6 minutes later**

Dave got the Stiff Dyalns to come! That was too sweet of him! I lurve them so much.

Though I love Dave more. I can't believe he pulled this off without Radio Jas

broadcasting it to me. She isn't vair good with secrets. I told her once about me snogging

Robbie on accident and then everyone knew within two minutes. No lie.

**4 minutes later**

Ultraviolet has to be one of my favorites! This is the marviest thing that has ever

happened to me! I have the bestest pallies in the whole…erm…where are we? Right! I

have the bestest pallies in all of Dave's house! And quite literally cause they are all here.

**11:00 pm**

Everyone has finally left. It's just me and Dave. In his room. All aloney on our owney.

This is vair nice.

"Hey Gee? When would you like to open all your presents?"

"I have presents? Wow! This truly is the best day ever!"

"Yes, you do have presents. I am glad you had a good time. That was the reason I kept

away from you all week cause I didn't want to spoil the surprise. It was also a surprise for

Jas too cause she can not be trusted with anything. Your mutti and vati were actually on it

too. My mutti is weird and wanted to make sure it was okay that you came over to my

house. They also said it was okay that you slept over as long as you sleep in the guest

room. So since my mutti is in bed, you can sleep here and then I'll wake you vair early

and move you to the guest room."

I gave him a raisy eyebrowy look.

"Well I'll carry you and not wake you up."

"There we go!"

**1 minute later**

Yawn. I am vair tired.

**2 seconds later**

"Come here Kittykat."

**5 seconds later**

Crawling over to lie in Dave's lap. This is so nice and calming and just perfect.

"Look at me."

**45 minutes and number 9 later**

Well when Dave told me to look at him, he started to snog me. Just like that! It was

marvy beyond mary and absolute brillopads. Tres magnificent. Nothing could top that

snog. We started at number 5 and then we worked our way up slowly to number 8 and

then Dave made the first move to number 9. Oo-er! It was…it was…it was wonderful and

groovy and way beyond groovy. I love my birthday. I loved how he just said look at me.

It was so sexy and phwoar! I deffo know I have the horn for him and only him. He is my

true love one and only or however that saying thingy goes.

**1 second later**

It is vair late so don't bug me about not knowing my sayings cause half the time what I

say you don't get. So ha.

**2** **seconds later**

Ha ha ha.

**1 second later**

Sigh. This is the life. By the way the sigh is a happy sigh. Not like an I'm vair irritated so

leave me alone sigh. I am happy and relaxed. Not irritated or annoyed. Unless you have

no idea what I'm talking about. Then I might get a little annoyed cause you aren't using

that thing called a noggin. You people should start using it. It helps you a lot a lot. In

school not so much. In real life yep yeppers it helps.

**2 seconds later**

Oh dee bee my groovsters! I am not telling you to stop thinking in school. I just simply

meant that the part of your noggin that helps you think of hillario things to say shouldn't

be used in school cause you get back conduct marks plus detention plus extra running in

hockey. Curse that Wet Lindsay. She is a prat of the way way way first waters. She is like

a mini Slim. In oversized pajamas. Tehehehe.

**5 seconds later**

Ew ew ew. Bad image!! Erlackaponges!

**1 second later**

Why is Dave the Laughy man laughing at me?

**½ second later**

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Cause you made this hillario face. It was all scrunched up like you tasted something

disgusting."

"Well I didn't exactly taste something disgusting. I just thought of something that was

high on the dirty scale. I just thought of Wet Lindsay in Slim's over sized pajamas. Quite

dirty and quite disgusting."

**10 seconds later**

Tehehe. Dave is doing pretendy throwing up. I guess it was really that bad.

"Was it really that bad"

"Erm, YA!"

"Well why don't you look at me and I'll fix it."

**1 hour later**

Perfect and absolute brillopad snogging! Lots of mouth dropping, face melting, lip nibbling. And no my face didn't literally melt. It is again a saying. Go to your bookstore and get a book of sayings or something so you aren't quite literally behind.

**1 second later**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**August 10**

**11 am**

I slept wonderfully and it was great cause we weren't rudely woken up my horrific sister.

That was truly a blessing. I guess Dave forgot to move me to the guest room cause when

I woke up I was still in his room. He is vair hot and sexy when he sleeps. He doesn't

snore THAT bad. I wonder if I snore.

**1 second later**

I can't believe we slept to 11! And Dave is still asleep. I am soooo not waking him up.

**3 seconds later**

Gah! I don't know if I should in case him mutti comes and checks on us.

**7 seconds later**

I think I will let him sleep and go downstairs and pretend nothing happened.

**2 seconds later**

Cause nothing did happen.

**1 second later**

I promise.

**½ second later**

I swear on Slim's many chins and huge pantaloons that nothing happened.

**4 seconds later**

Well nothing more than a little of number 9. But that's it. I doubly swear.

**2 minutes later**

"Good morning Gee. Hope you slept well. How was the guest room? I made sure my

mutti kept it at a warmer temperature. That room always is so cold."

"I slept great. Fanx Calleigh and the room was perfect temperature. I have a quick

question. I went to check on Dave to see if he was up and he wasn't so I tried to wake

him up and he is just a huge log. What do you do to get him up?"

"We generally get a cup full of ice water and pour it on him. That does the trick."

**10 seconds later**

Tehehehehe. I have a vair good idea.

**3 seconds later**

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"I would love some. But first I'm going to go wake up Dave."

"Good luck!"

"Fanx. Where are your cups?"

"Top cabinet above the stove."

"Fanx. Again."

"Haha no problem! And good luck. Again."

**2 minutes later**

Tip toeing like some tip toeing thingy to Dave's room with a cup filled with crushed ice.

Thank goodness he sleeps with his shirt off or this could get a little tricky like some kind

of trickster.

**4 seconds later**

Ever so carefully I am dumping the ice onto Dave's back.

**5 minutes later**

I am still laughing like a laughy loony. Hahahaha. Dave's reaction was completely

priceless to the ice on his back. He jumped out of bed and the ice slid down his shorts and

then he started hopping around like a Sven and bunny mixture. Ooo. Achy sides! Vair

achy sides!

**3 minutes later**

Still laughing my arse off.

**6 seconds later**

Ahh! Dave threw my over his shoulder and is taking me down the stairs.

"Make way everyone! Got a girl with a huge nose and she's not afraid to use it!"

Hahaha that cheeky minx. I smacked his bum for the comment.

**2 seconds later**

What?! I couldn't exactly smack his arm cause I am over his shoulder and don't have

access to anything else. So back off pallies!

**5 seconds later**

"Oo you wanna play dirty Sex Kitty? Cause you started it first."

Oo-er!

"Put me down so we can go eat!"

"I am appalled Gee! Where are your manners?"

"Put me down now before I smack you again."

"Well that wasn't vair polite. Try it again."

"Dave will you pretty pretty please with sugar on top and an extra Viking put me

down?"

"Well when you put it that way…..NO!"

"But?"

"Gee! No talking about butts! You know that's rude!"

"Like you should talk mister."

"Why shouldn't I talk? Everyone loves me."

"Yes I do love you."

"And I love you too."

"Ahem. I am still in the kitchen peoples."

"Sorry Calleigh!"

Hahahaha! Dave and I said that at the same time!

**10 minutes later**

I am still over Dave's shoulder. Bugger. Hahaha we are galloping through the streets not

having a care what people are thinking of us. I mean if they think we are odd for having a

good time, well then they don't know how to have a laugh or have a good time. And that

is just said. People are too uptight and forget how to let loose and enjoy being

themselves, and that is just said.

**3 minutes later **

We have arrived at the park and I just realized that I am still in my pajamas and Dave is

still not wearing a shirt. Who cares? I don't!

"Crap!"

Scream! Owwie!

**1 second later**

Dave just dropped me and turned around and ran back to his house. What fresh hell?

"You forgot your presents Kittykat!"

So all this owie is for presents. Hmm. I really didn't need to be dropped for my presents.

**4 minutes later**

La de da de da. I'm bored.

**5 minutes later**

"Georgia. Long time no er groove?"

"Masimo go away."

"I bring no harm. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Erm thanks. Now please go away. I don't want you to ever look or talk to me."

"Gee can you look at me for one second?"

**2 seconds later**

He is snogging me! Eww! I'm trying to push him off. It isn't working!

"Get umph."

**5 seconds later**

Finally pushed him off me.

"You are such an ass!"

**1 second later**

"Here are your presents and don't even bother talking to me."

"Dave! No! Wait!"

"I can't wait for you anymore Georgia. I can't trust you either."

The hurt in his eyes killed me.

_Tell me if I should continue or end it! The ending is kind of sketchy so I hope you enjoyed! Please review!! Fanx and love ya'll in a nonlezzie way! _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	19. Ooer!

_I told you I'd get this chappie up. I am so happy that ya'll love my first fanfic ever! I can't say that anymore…but I can say that I have completed my first fanfic ever and everyone loved it. Oo-er well I THINK everyone loved it. I had a blast writing it and it was weird cause when I was writing it I couldn't tell if it was funny or not until I went back and reread all my chappies. Fanx sooo much to all my reviewers. You guys rock my Svens off! But then again why would he even be on me? Erm nevermindddd…..What I was trying to say is this story wouldn't haven't done so well if I didn't have my marviest reviewers ever! So thanks and kudos to you! Isn't that a funny word? Kudos? Did you know that oy is probably one of the funniest words? And poodle. If you put them together we have a funny new catch phrase. Oy with the poodles already! Tehehehehehe sorry mon pallies! Gilmore Girl moment! Hope you enjoy my last chappie of Heggy Heggy Ho!! _

_love moi_

_xoxoxoxoxox_

**2 minutes later**

I think we just broke up. The shock hasn't gotten to me yet.

**1 second later**

Ya…no…still nothing…

**3 seconds later**

Still nothing……..

**2 minutes later**

Why is that arse head still standing there gaping like a drunk fishy? Oh triple merde poo.

This is utter crap.

**1 minute later**

I can't believe he thought I was snogging Masimo for fun. Why the fresh hell would I or

any other female for that matter want to snog him? I mean seriously groovsters! Does that

seem like something I would do? Nevermind! Do NOT answer that. Just because I've had

some problems with my red bottomosity doesn't mean I'd all of a sudden turn on him for

an arse head! I mean EWWW.

**5 minutes later**

Deep breaths…in…out…in…out…not helping….in…out…in…out………

**2 minutes later**

Ok and 5…4…3…2…1…

**1 minute later**

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS

AND UGLY AND RUDE! YOU RUINED THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP THAT

MEANT THE WORLD TO ME. SO DON'T YOU DARE EVER IN A MILLION

BAJILLION YEARS OR TOUCH ME OR TALK TO ME OR EVEN THINK ABOUT

ME! YOU CAN GO TO A VERY BAD PLACE!"

**3 minutes later**

Wow. That felt good. But it's going to do no good. Dave isn't going to come back. And

Masimo is not going away. It is vair upsetting and I still can't stop crying.

**5 seconds later**

All of our happy times and moments are all gone. No more happy times we are going to

share. Every snog we did will be all forgotten. I loved him! I don't want to give him up!

**10 minutes later**

I…gasp…can't stop…gasp…crying……..

**3 seconds later**

I look so pathetico! I'm on my hands and knees crying like a red faced baboon! Why did

all of this unfortunate stuff have to happen to me? It isn't fair at all. It's actually quite

sad. And it's making me cry harder.

**5 minutes later**

"GO AWAY MASIMO! NO ONE WANTS YOU!"

Jeez. That was a tad on the hysterical side. But I have a right to be. I just went through a

break up! The first one that actually matters to me! Plus I am still on the ground covered

in all of my make up smeared. I don't care about my make up though. I mean who is

going to care or see me? I'm a single girl who is all alone on her owney.

**3** **seconds later**

"Gee I am really sorry. I didn't know you didn't like me that much. I thought you weren't

happy with Dave and I care about you. I only want what's best for you."

"My name is Georgia, and what's best of me?! Are you kidding me? You ruined my

life! If you supposedly cared for me who would have noticed I was happy with who I am

with."

"Erm actually it's who you WERE with. Your not with him anymore."

I noticed he was a little too happy about that.

"I can't believe you!"

I slapped him across the face and walked away. More like ran away because I was still

quite teary and I didn't want to run into anyone I knew. And actually quite literally run

into someone. I can't exactly see vair well right now. So I better hurry before people

actually get out and walk around with their boyfriends.

**15 minutes later**

Pant pant pant cry cry cry…..

**4 minutes later**

"Gee what's wrong?"

"Nothing mutti."

Big gulp.

"I am perfectly fine."

"Why were you crying then?"

"Erm, Boots was out of my favorite lippie. That's all. I'm being a tad of a drama queen

about it. See nothing to worry about."

"Well ok then. If that's all."

"Yep that's it."

**2 seconds later**

Running up the stairs and trying not to trip up them.

**10 seconds later**

I have finally reached my room. Jump on bed. Put head in pillow. And sob!

**1 hour later**

I am now done crying. I think. Nope. I still have more in me.

**30 minutes later**

Deep breath. Okay I think I am good now.

**5 minutes later**

I am lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. I mean there isn't anything I can do. Thinking

about the memories hurts too much. I am working on my breathing techniques. I found

that if I concentrated on something stupid I am okay and don't think about him.

**2 seconds later**

Great. Libby is coming up the stairs. I do NOT want to deal with her now. I will pretend

to be asleep and all quiet so she won't bug me.

**1 second later**

Ugh! She slammed my door opened. I don't want to talk to pantalizer doll right now or

read her any books.

**4 seconds later**

"WHERE ART THOU MY PANTS?!"

**2 minutes later**

Ohmygiddygodstrousers and ohmyslimshugepajamas and ohmybuddhashugepantalones! It can't be!

**1 minute later**

"But? You? Dave?"

"Wow Kittykat. I've never seen you so speechless."

"What the fresh hell are you doing here?"

"Well as I was walking away from you and Masimo I realized that I still had your

presents and I didn't want to keep them. So I walked back to you and I heard you use

your gorgy voice vair well. I stayed around while you yelled your mind. I was quite

impressed. I loved how you slapped him at the end. He totally deserved it. I am so sorry I

ever doubted you. It broke my heart watching you cry for 2 hours. I watched you through

your window. Yes I know it seems stalkerish, but I didn't want to come in right away. I

am really vair sorry. I gave your presents to your mutti so she can hold them while I came

and talked to you."

"I am so sorry too and I love you so much. I love you so much that my red bottomosity hasn't come out and never will."

"I love you too my beautiful Sex Kitty."

Oo-er!

**15 minutes later**

Phwoar! That was fawesome snogging!

**4 seconds later**

Hahaha aww. Dave picked me up in his arms and carried me out the door and downstairs

to the kitchen.

"Mutt! Vatti! Dave and I are going to walk to the park and watch footie!"

"Okay Gee. Okay Dave. Have fun!"

"Fanx!"

Haha we said that at the same time. Now we are laughing out his front door and holding

hands.

**10 minutes later**

Walking and snogging and holding hands going to the park. This is fun!

**4 minutes later**

You have got to be kidding me! Not literally! It is a saying. Just like stop in the name of

PANTS. I am not literally going to stop and no one's name is PANTS, so it makes no

sense. Actually it does. It's a saying. Perfect sense. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good.

**2 seconds later**

Dave has spotted Masimo and he isn't happy. Nope nopers. Not at all.

**5 seconds later**

Oo-er! Dave has his fists clenched at his sides and is walking towards Masimo. This isn't

going to end too well!

_Hahahaha…surprised? I couldn't leave my story without a cliffhanger! So that is my cliffhanger. I hope you loved my first story and I loved writing it. The reviews were great too! They were lots of fun to read. Thank you to everyone! Thank you too: __**qwertyuiop098**__**, **__**KittyKat4Laugh**__**, **__**GeeNicolsonxDtheL**__**, **__**darcyLoVesmarissa**__**, **__**xXxSour-LemonxXx**__**, **__**Lady Marian of Locksley**__**, **__**lexislove**__**, **__**harrysgurrl4eva**__**, **__**mbmimi**__**, **__**weatherwitch.X.x.X.**__**, **__**Ylime-Etak**__**, **__**SinfulSexKitty**__**, **__**GeeTheCrazyStalkerGirl**__**, **__**dramaqueen612**__**, Double Awesomeness with Knobs, **__**xBabimiax**__**, and **__**silly steph**__**! You guys rock! **__Love ya'll!! Check out more stories coming!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
